


The Legend of The Captain

by losingyourmemorynow



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingyourmemorynow/pseuds/losingyourmemorynow
Summary: The man in the strange blue army coat was everywhere.





	The Legend of The Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leegaymer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leegaymer/gifts).



> Done for the drabble prompt: Jack. Because my friends have obsessions.

He was everywhere: a blur of blue fabric, practiced cockiness, and eyes that were too old for his face  
The rumors about him were plentiful. Some said he was as old as Cardiff itself. Others claimed he worked with the men in the strange van. Occasionally, you'd meet someone who swore on their life they saw him die once, but he stood up as though nothing had happened.  
He was a legend- a deity in the making.   
But if you were ever lucky enough to speak to him, he would simply call himself  
"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"


End file.
